Evil Dead: Equestria Girls
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: Ash Williams Awaken in new timeline in year 2015, with no other means to reverse back into his old timeline he have to blend in the new timeline. But evil never rest as the demon are still well active and will be rise again as in this new adventure ash are not prepared for anything for this, Especially a girl with power, a power of friendship.


Overslept Into Equestria Girls

The scene views up the canterlot high who seems to be in bad condition after battle of the bands happen 3 weeks ago. This case was not involved about the dazzling infact in involved with something else as well. A great evil has awoken once more after their defeat in middle ages and the demon has awoken once more.

here right now inside canterlot high, a lone figure standing after he killed a bunch of undead

_"oh hey its you...yeah i know what you thinking, yeah i know why im still fighting instead having a normal live like i used to have? well appearently i...kinda screw it up big time._

_...yeah big time alright, anyway you see let me prase you back from what i told you._

_well i used to have a job at S-mart, have a girl name linda and have a friend too. One day we began to well...enter deep into the wood to find a scientist that used to lived in this cabin._

_Long story short we found a book._

_The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis or book of the dead, bound in human flesh and inked in blood, this text contained prophecies, funerary incantions, and demon resurrection passages, something that the world of the living are not prepare too. As a result we awoken something in the woods._

_One by one of my friend were dead and possed, it also took Linda as well. Then it came after me and as a result it trapped in my hand._

_Only one option is to cut my hand off. But it doesnt end there, it came back big time and send me into middle ages._

_In order for me to return to my timeline i have to get the book. I kinda messed up that part and as a result when i didnt say the correct word i awaken the undead after taking off the book._

_Soo we all gear up battle against the army of undead, including my evil self. In the end they loose and we won._

_That guy told me to take the juice of drop 6 times. Andddddd...i mess it up instead..._

_...yeah i was counting about taking 6 drops when i distracted at crumbling falling rocks and as a result i miscount instead._

_i took seven drop. Soo hoping to wake up at 1981 i woke up in year 2015 instead._

_Fucking fantastic...i overslept for too goddamm long alright!_

_okay here's where my story started oh and my the way im ash _

**CANTERLOT (modern timeline 2015)**

Ash Williams just awoke in a new year, a year 2015, he messed up the correct order, as a result he awaken in new age of the year where technology have advancing (yeah you get the point here, our modern technology people). While he was walking in all ragged and having alot of beard after sleeping for soo long he sees alot have change while he was asleep. Modern cars, people are now using cellphones which ash dont know what the hell is cell phone and now people in modern ages using this new modern computer instead older one where he used to use it. Alot of thing he see have change for soo long now.

"holy shit...everything have change while im gone, okay now i cant reverse back into my old timeline for good" He thought himself as he walking pass though sugar cube conner cafe. At those time sunset celebrate pinkie pie birthday around that time. While the human mane 5 and sunset shimmer enjoying the birthday party, Pinkie sense kicks up.

"ohh! oh! i feel a doozy! new people from old timeline! " exclaimed pinkie pie as sunset talk to her

"what kind of doozy pinkie?" asked sunset shimmer. On the right time when ash enter the cafe, pinkie doozy stopped shaking.

Ash williams enters this new story that havent existed before during back at 80s, infact this story havent been build just yet around that time and yet when he enter he sees alot of new faces as well.

Infact what weird him out is that all of people in here are muticolored and have weird name as well, Ash in other hand have normal skin instead. Soo what happen here?

As he was in deep thought a girl in pink hair and have pink skin greeted him. "hi there! welcome to sugar cube conner how can i help you? " she said with a smile on her face as ash found this rather akward.

"umm hi? yeah i was asking umm what year is this now?, i know before you asking why i-" as he was going to continued pinkie pie cuts him off

"you overselpt in the cave after the old guy told you to only take six drop but instead six its seven anndd you from 1981 and found the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis book of book of the dead instead and your friends and you girl you love linda is dead and fight the demon that trapped under your hand and you cut your hand instead, and then a portal vortex appear and send you on middle ages and got capture, battle against the pit creature and help this other guy soo he can free and then you show them your boom stick and then they help you, also the demon possed a woman soo you cant find the book, cut the short story you going to find the book after you kill the possed lady and you make a new hand and going search the book of the dead but you said in wrong order and wake up the dead instead and it was bad, really really bad. Annnnd then you came back and battle against the undead and your evil twin and in the end you won the battle and the wizard old guy helping you to get back and he said six drop and also you make mistake again and you end up in year 2015 instead "she finished and smile while taking a deep breathe after talking soo much faster.

Ash trying to process what the hell just happen as he began to speak " h-how the hell you know all of that!?

"oh just a hunch" she said with a smile on her face as ash found this rather disbelived on his face on how this girl knows everything.

"hold up! hold up, you mean to tell me this guy from 1980s? pinkie you weird me sometimes but really? " said the rainbow haired girl.

"oh dashie look at his hand"

"i bet its just a fake pinkie"

As she said that, ash took off his metal hand as a sign of her telling the truth " im not joking lady, im from older time you know.

"oh my goodness!" exclaimed a girl in blue hair and have a diamond symbol at her purple skirt" you poor thing must be there for soo long, i mean look at these dreadfull clothes! its ruined. Oh wheres my manners im rarity.

"well ah didnt see yer lying in there partner, names applejack " said her as the shy ones hiding behind her.

"and what what about the shy one there? " said ash as he pointed at her.

The shy girl said in a calm voice "o-oh..i-im fluttershy...

"and im rainbow dash, fastest athlete in canterlot high " Said rainbow dash

"oh and im pinkie pie" said pinkie pie as she give a paper regarding about canterlot achient artifact that will be display on canterlot high school tonight. As ash look at the paper he notice something about one of the artifact he looking right now.

Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, he cant belived it the book is still existed. And now become a display on the high school now. For ash he must destroy the book once and for all and he need to get it fast.

"The book of the dead is in this school, i have to get it now " said him as he reload ammo in his gun" any fastes way to get there?

" well i do have a car " said rainbow dash as she show them her new awsome car.

"oh cool dashie when did you have your car liciense? " asked pinkie pie as ranbow dash smirks.

" week ago. Soo anyone up to the fastes ride to canterlot high?. "said rainbow dash as anyone began entering the car and speed up to canterlot high.

Evil never rest as Ash williams have new adventure in this new timeline.


End file.
